A Fangirl Carol
by IEatBooksForTea
Summary: Ever since Beth died, she's been chilling on a cloud, shipping her favourite couples among her friends and squealing ridiculously when they became canon (exhibit A; when Ash kissed Chris. THE FEELS!) But an accident happens and Beth tumbles to earth, away from her cloud and her sister. Through a series of three ghosts, will Beth be able to see the error of her fangirling ways?
1. Bah Hannahbug

**Synopsis:** Ever since Beth died, she's been chilling on a cloud, shipping her favourite couples among her friends and squealing ridiculously when they became canon (exhibit A; when Ash kissed Chris. THE FEELS!) But an accident happens and Beth tumbles to earth, away from her cloud and her sister. Through a series of three ghosts (eerily similar to those from A Christmas Carol) will Beth be able to see the error of her fangirling ways?

 **Genre:** Humour, Romance

 **Ending:** All survive + Josh

 **Rating:** T

 **A/N:** _This idea was unavoidable. It just came to me a few nights ago and I couldn't ignore it! Don't worry, Lineage readers! I'm not abandoning that story! Just adding another one into the mix XD. This one won't be full length. I can imagine it's only going to be about 5 chapters or so. And I may or may not update daily, depending on how I'm going with Lineage. You_ could _consider this a crack fic because it is pretty funny – and I will be making some in game reference jokes. Just hop on and enjoy the hilariously stupid ride!_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Bah Hannahbug!**

 _'Twas the night before dawn._

 _And all through the mountain._

 _Not a creature was stirring._

 _Not even a wendigo-_

"Oh, Josh!" Sam cried, flinging her frail body into his lumbering arms. "I love you SO much!"

"No, Sammy," Josh smothered his face into her neck, wrapping his burly arms around her tiny waist. "I love YOU so much!"

They collided together in a kiss, disgusting, over exaggerated kissing noises accompanying their actions-

"What are you doing?"

Beth glanced up from her sprawled out position on the cloud, two carved little figures of Sam and Josh in her hands and a huge grin on her face. "Shipping," she replied gleefully, continuing to press the wooden figures lips together, making kissing noises with her mouth.

"Ew," Hannah groaned from behind her. "Shipping is bad enough. But with our _brother_? Ugh!"

"Yeah, ugh," Beth mimicked her sister, and dangled her legs in the air, her stomach resting on the fluffy, air filled cloud. "Ugh- _huuuuuhhh_!" She grinned, wiggling her eyebrows and bursting into giggles.

"You're the weirdest," her twin sister hummed, sitting down next to Beth, the cloud softly shimmying in response to her weight.

"You're one to talk," Beth gleefully teased. "You were the one who _ate_ me. I mean, if we're talking on a weirdness scale, I think that's pretty much a ten-"

A gust of wind shook the cloud. Beth yelped as Hannah's gripped onto tufts of the cloud like a blanket. This was the trouble with hanging around the edge of heaven. There was always a risk they could fall.

The wind settled, the cloud once again gradually drifting along. Beth let out a breath, relaxing and resting her cheek against it, the cloud soft and light like a feather. "Close one," Hannah breathed. Although she was most absolutely dead, Beth knew that Hannah still had a fear of falling. Beth, on the other hand, liked dangling off the side, feeling the cool breeze against her cold, white skin and tangling in her lifeless hair.

Beth chuckled carelessly. She always liked living on the edge. Or, to be more correct, living a life after death on the edge. Wow. That was a mouthful-

The cloud shook violently. Beth gripped onto it, the wind kicking up again – she didn't mean _that_ much breeze! –, and dug her fingers into the tacky cloud, holding on for just a few more minutes. Just a few more minutes until it would settle.

The cloud protested. Ripping apart like shreds of cheese and suddenly Beth felt nothing under her. She screamed, her legs falling out from under her, and her body dangling from the edge of the cloud, gripping on for dear life. Or death. Whatever you want to class it.

Her model figures slipped off the side of the cloud, tumbling to the earth below. Beth whimpered. She'd worked _forever_ on those!

"Beth!" Her sister yelled, crouched over the side of the cloud that was separated from Beth's. "Here!"

A hand. Reached out, towards her. Familiar. Like a flashback. Beth gritted her teeth, the cloud straining with her weight as she tugged on it, stretching like pulled toffee.

Beth bit her lip as she dropped one of her hands from the side of the cloud, stretching out for Hannah's hand. Reach. _Reach_.

The cloud pulled, stretching under Beth's weight. She yelped, feeling her fingers brush Hannah's before they fell apart. And her weight tugged the cloud, ripping it, pulling it.

Beth screamed as the stretch of cloud she had grabbed separated from the rest. And she was falling. Rushing through the air, Hannah screaming down at her from the cloud, getting smaller and smaller and smaller.

Clouds rushed past her, Beth swaying her arms wildly to catch _any_ of them. Even if it was one of those murky, dark rain ones. Eugh.

They all slipped through her fingers and she was falling further and further, speeding through the air, her hair sprayed out above her.

Beth whimpered, wrapping her arms around herself, waiting for the hit. She cringed, the air biting her skin at the speed she was going. Rushed memories of falling down a cliff bombarded her, mixed up in all the fast air.

It was getting closer. It felt closer. It _sounded_ closer.

 _CRACK!_

Her back cracked against a rock. She groaned, the air suddenly tight around her. And _still_. She'd stopped falling.

With a light head, Beth clutched her temple and pushed herself up in a sitting position, hissing and rubbing her lower back. Ow.

Thankfully, at least this time, she couldn't die.

Beth stretched her neck easily – a blessing from having her head chopped off – and glanced around to see where she was. The surroundings were dark and rocky. And far too familiar. She glanced up, seeing the peeking sunlight above a high cliff. And around her, rocks and rocks and a tunnel. Aha! The all famous mines! The smell of death and rotting made her cringe, wrinkling up her nose as she waffled her hand over her face.

Then a man's figure caught her eye, all dressed up in a suit and tie, a clipboard held neatly in his arm. "Possessing," he clicked, glancing down at the glistening watch on his left wrist. "In three... two... one..."

"Excuse me?" Beth asked, pushing herself to her feet, feeling surprisingly light and nimble.

His head whipped in her direction. His eyes bulged angrily at her. "Hey! You just messed up my schedule!"


	2. The Ghost of Fangirl Past

****Synopsis:**** Ever since Beth died, she's been chilling on a cloud, shipping her favourite couples among her friends and squealing ridiculously when they became canon (exhibit A; when Ash kissed Chris. THE FEELS!) But an accident happens and Beth tumbles to earth, away from her cloud and her sister. Through a series of three ghosts (eerily similar to those from A Christmas Carol) will Beth be able to see the error of her fangirling ways?

 ** **Genre:**** Humour, Romance

 ** **Ending:**** All survive + Josh

 ** **Rating:**** T

 ** **A/N:**** _I'm glad you all liked this so far! Hoping this chapter will live up to the expectations!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ _ **The Ghost of Fangirl Past**__

"Oops," Beth grinned sheepishly, apologising for interrupting the man's schedule. "You continue what you were doing."

"I can't just continue!" The man snaps at Beth. Beth cringed, the light captured from the dim sun gleaming across his slicked back, black hair. Seriously greasy. Ew. He snapped towards Beth, his clipboard almost clattering out of his hand, he was that mad. "I can't just possess whenever I _feel_ like it! It has to pre _cise_! You will never understand the ins and outs of possessing-!"

A groan diverted Beth's attention from her attacker. She held a palm up to him, his words cutting off as his eyeballs bulged at her, literally silenced. There, further in the tunnel of the mines was a huddled over figure, matted, long black hair hung over a sobbing face. Hannah.

How did she get down here?

"Hey!" The man barked, grabbing for Beth's wrist. But she shook off his cold, frozen hand, pushing past him and towards her crouched over sister. "You can't go near the target! You'll contaminate it-"

"She's not an it!" Beth swivelled around to glare at him, offended that he could say something about Hannah. About someone he didn't even know. Sure, Hannah's hair wasn't exactly in the most... cleanest condition. But his was disgusting. "And she's my sister!"

The man caught his words, looking startled. "You're her? You're Beth?" He choked out, his eyes lightening up with something Beth could only distinguish as excitement.

Beth made a face at him, confused. "Yeah?" She dragged the word out, her eyebrows knitting together. How did this guy know who she was? Was he one of those weird cloud regulators? That totally got mad and Beth and Hannah for trespassing on clouds all the time. What? It was fun.

"Oh my gosh, if I'd known who you were!" He burst, his face breaking out a grin as he dropped his clipboard with a clatter and fanned his face rapidly. "I have never met one of the _eaten_ before! This is, like, the best day of my _life_!" He practically squealed.

Beth stared, bewildered, back at him, snorting and trying her best not to laugh. She knew positively that she most likely looked like a prune, trying to keep the giggles inside her mouth. What on earth had happened to this guy?

"Okay, okay," the guy tried to breathe, mimicking the movement of oxygen down his body with his hands. "Calm. Calm." Then his eyes sparked with life. Ironic. "Can I get a selfie?" He pleaded, his face almost bursting with a grin. Before Beth could answer, her body almost frozen in shock, he had fished out a cellphone from his pocket, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned his head in to her shoulder. "Three, two, one," He smiled widely, the phone held out in front of their faces. Beth's mouth twitched, trying it's best to smile too. Still frozen. "Cannibals!"

Beth was pretty sure the cellphone flashed just when she blinked. A very unattractive photo of her.

"Oh my gosh, I look so cute!" The guy squealed, showing Beth the photo. Literally nothing. Just the dark, rock wall of the mine behind them. That's the downside of being a ghost. They'd never show up in the photographs.

Thank heavens. No one will ever see that hideous photo of Beth.

"I'm Wendell, by the way," he plopped his cellphone back in the pocket of his suit trousers and held his freezing, white hand out to Beth. "I've been the employee Wendigo spirit of the month for six months running! I know, I can't believe it either."

Beth smiled awkwardly, still weirded out by his dramatic change, before reaching out her hand to shake his- but he suddenly snapped it back, raising it to his mouth, his eyes darting around. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "I almost forgot!" He dived down for his fallen clipboard, scanning the words. "Yes!" Then he folded his arms behind his back, presenting himself formerly again. But there was still a liveliness in his glassy eyes. "My dear _eaten_ Beth Washington – well, technically, you haven't been _eaten_ yet..." He pointed behind her, Beth turning around to see her grave, Hannah huddled over it, fighting over whether to eat Beth's body or not. "Well, kind of, in your timeline but... Uh, that's besides the point. I am honoured to be your ghost of Fangirl Past."

* * *

"My what?" Beth blinked, stepping back.

"Ghost of Fangirl past," Wendell smiled, returning his eyes back to the clipboard. "That's what it says here." He runs his finger underneath the paragraph.

"Well," Beth nodded, slowly backing away. "Thanks. But, you know, I've got somewhere else to be."

Beth turned, ready to run or fly or do whatever she could to get out of here, Wendell reached forward and took a hold of her wrist, his skin prickly and cold. Well, what do you expect from a spirit? "If you're trying to get back up to heaven, you might have a tough time," Wendell stated plainly.

"Why?" Beth snapped her eyes to him, not believing a word he said.

"Well," Wendell explained, dropping his eyes back to the clipboard. Beth took that opportunity to slip her wrist from his grip, slowly and silently creeping away. "It says here," his voice began. "That the only way you can get home is by experiencing all three ghosts and learning something from each-" His eyes lifted to see Beth already ten feet away. "Hey!"

He zoomed towards her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Wha-"

"I'm super fast," Wendell shrugged. "I suppose it's in the genes."

Beth huffed, pouting, reluctantly obeying her Wendigo spirit babysitter.

"Right," Wendell sighed, glancing back down at his clipboard. "What do I have to say? Oh yes!" Then he turned and pointed towards Hannah, his voice dipping in a weird hum of sympathy. "Look at her."

And Beth did.

She was a mess. Her hair was in a tangle, her glasses broken and puddled with tears. Her face was smeared with dirt and cuts, her fingers bony as they coiled and uncoiled, reaching for Beth's grave. And then recoiling. She was broken.

And that broke Beth's heart.

Beth roughly wiped away a tear from her cheek – how did ghosts cry, anyway? This was her sister. She hadn't been here for Hannah. Beth had abandoned Hannah through death. She desperately wanted to reach forward and wrap her arms around her twin and hug her.

"This is the girl," Wendell said quietly, though his voice echoed through the tight mines, bouncing across the rocky surfaces, "Who had a crush on Mike – Ooh? Did she really?" Wendell broke off from reading off his clipboard. Beth swivelled her head around to glare at him through tear stained eyes. "Oh," he shrivelled up. "Sorry." He coughed, returning to his script. "But that was crushed by Mike and her so-called friends. Now she's just waiting to die. And she might have to eat her sister just to live that bit longer. Do you really think she appreciates watching her friends live happy lives without her? Do you think she likes you shipping Mike with some other girl? Do you think-"

"I get it," Beth said quietly. Weakly. And she did.

Hannah had had it worse. She always did. Beth had always been the more popular one. Hannah had been on the sidelines, never light hearted enough, never able to take a joke. So she was always just that little bit shunned.

And here she was. Beth had lucked out. Again. And Hannah was the one with the hardships again. How could Beth keep shoving other people's lives in her twins face when Hannah had never even experienced a good one?

Beth felt a light splaying out from behind her. It was warm and strong. Pulling her back. And back.

"Goodbye, _eaten_ Beth!" Wendell called, waving, as Beth was sucked through the light, a yelp escaping her mouth.

Onto ghost number two.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you all for your support for last chapter! It was a lot of fun to write! And so was this chapter! Wendell was certainly a character, hahaha!_

 _ **Mogitz:** Hahaha, of course you still fangirled over the (albeit fake) JAM moment!_

 _ **DragonsCrescent13:** YO! Haha, that's true, we do live off fangirling XD At least we'll all totally relate to Beth in this story then!_

 _ **DouchebagMentlegen:** Thank you so much!_

 _ **DreamsCPape:** Yep! You can't escape me, haha!_


	3. The Ghost of Fangirl Present

****Synopsis:**** Ever since Beth died, she's been chilling on a cloud, shipping her favourite couples among her friends and squealing ridiculously when they became canon (exhibit A; when Ash kissed Chris. THE FEELS!) But an accident happens and Beth tumbles to earth, away from her cloud and her sister. Through a series of three ghosts (eerily similar to those from A Christmas Carol) will Beth be able to see the error of her fangirling ways?

 ** **Genre:**** Humour, Romance

 ** **Ending:**** All survive + Josh

 ** **Rating:**** T

 ** **A/N:**** _Be prepared for a wonderfully funny chapter, full of game related jokes._

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 _ **The Ghost of Fangirl Present**_

Beth let out a groan as soon as she hit the wet, hard pavement. "Ow," she whimpered, stretching to her feet and rubbing her backside. Honestly. She had a habit of falling recently.

With squinted eyes, Beth darted her eyes around her, met with wet, dull city streets, buildings and flickering street lamps. Was this where the light had zoomed her off to? _Pleasant_.

Rain drizzled on her cheeks, dripping down her hair. For a moment, she felt real. She felt _alive_. She wanted to run around and twirl, letting the rain drops drip onto her tongue and do a horrendous cover of that one "Dancing in the Rain" song.

Then; "You're late."

Beth span around, meeting the eyes of a gruff man behind goggles, wrapped up in a high, Aztec patterned scarf and all together unfashionable, grubby hat. She grimaced a smile, trying to look as pleasant as she could.

"And you are?"

The man coughed sharply, his shoulders shifting, a flamethrower clinking behind him, attached to his thick jacket clad back. "Regrettably," he grumbled, looking entirely unenthusiastic about being there. "Your Ghost of Fangirl Present."

Beth squinted at him. Her feet squelched on the rain drenched pavement tiles as they shifted. "Thanks?" She offered with an attempt at a bright smile.

Behind his goggles, the man rolled his eyes with a sigh. Then he raised his hand. And clicked his fingers.

The scene snapped. Beth glanced around her. The scene had changed. They weren't outside anymore. Instead, they were in the warmth of a therapists lobby. Beth's damp hair dripped water onto the carpeted floor, falling dangerous close to a heated radiator. But as soon as the water met the floor, it dissipated into nothingness. Much like everything that came into contact with Beth. It was never real.

That sucked.

"Welcome." Beth heard the man drone behind her. She swiveled around to meet his gaze. But only to find his body face hers and his head twisted the other way, the back of it, greasy hair and all, meeting her.

She screamed, almost stumbling back into a plant and knocking it over. But it wouldn't have mattered if she did. It wouldn't be real anyway, would it?

"Oh," he coughed. His hands lifted to the side of his irregular head, lifting it off his shoulders. Beth almost puked, seeing the stringing nerves dangling from his decapitated neck, blood pooling between his shoulders. She couldn't keep her eyes staring at the gap between his body and his head. How?

The man twisted his head around, setting it on the right way. His face now facing Beth the right way. "That always happens," he grumbled. "I can never seem to travel straight."

"Can we please," Beth gagged, shoving the puke down her throat, "Move on?"

The man didn't even seem to notice. Instead he gruffly pointed towards one of the rooms. Beth's eyes followed his hand, his feet walking on their own, finding herself creeping up to the door.

It opened on it's own, like it had been waiting for her. Beth smiled at it, thanking it for being so kind for opening up to her. She half expected it to smile back.

Instead, it just continued being a door. Dead. Boring.

"What do you find so wrong about your relationship?" Beth heard a voice, her head cracking in it's direction.

She almost squealed, bubbling where she stood. It was just the backs of their heads, their bodies sat on chairs. But she'd recognise them anywhere. Sam and Josh!

"He doesn't get it!" Sam sighed, leaning forward, fingers lacing into her blonde hair. "He doesn't understand that just because I have a shower doesn't mean he can steal my clothes and laugh at me as I walk around the house with only a towel! It's _embarrassing_!"

The therapist looked very interested as he scribbled notes on the other side of the desk from them. "And what do you think, Josh?"

Josh only gurgled a laugh at the back of his throat.

"It's not funny!" Sam snapped, staring at Josh beside her. "I don't think we can keep going on like this!"

Beth's smile dropped. In fact, her whole body almost did. They weren't working? Beth loved them together! What was wrong? A little towel joke? A little humour?

"What about the others?" Beth asked, panicked, glancing up at the man who had crept up beside her, in the doorway. "Chris and Ash? Mike and Jess?"

The man looked solemn as he clicked his fingers again. The scene switched. It wasn't Sam and Josh in the chairs anymore. But Chris and Ashley.

"He won't stop looking at his phone," Ashley groaned. Her red hair swayed as she shook her head. "Seriously, every meal. It's so _annoying_. Even if I say there's a UFO or a ghost or a _wendigo._ No reaction!"

"Hey," Chris snapped his eyes to the female, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. "It's not like you're completely guilt free! Just because _I'm_ the guy, I _always_ have to open the door for you. You never do it for me!"

Beth wanted to scream. She pressed her hands to her ears, pressing out the complaints and the sound of her dreams cracking. These were the people she loved together. The ones she shipped. And they were _breaking_.

"I can't listen to this anymore," Beth cried. The man beside her simply clicked his fingers. Chris and Ashley's complaints only morphed into Jess and Mike's.

"He loves his _dog_ more than me," Jess rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Mike," the girl turned to her boyfriend. "Can your dog _sleep_ with you-?"

The Stranger clicked his fingers swiftly, his cheeks brightening in embarrassment. Beth wasn't exactly keen on listening to that conversation either.

"So, what's to be the problem?" The therapist asked calmly.

Beth shifted her gaze to see Matt and Emily sat in the chairs opposite him, their hands holding each other's.

"Nothing, actually," the girl smiled happily as she glanced at her boyfriend. They shared a loving glance, Matt smiling back at Emily.

"Well, at least two of them are still together," the Stranger offered gruffly. His odd form of consolation.

Beth blinked, her hands dropping limply from her ears. "I never even shipped them anyway."

This was all wrong. Beth had been so sure about all of them. Sam and Josh were obviously _meant_ to be together! And Chris and Ashley had just been begging for each other since forever. They deserved each other.

And Mike and Jess? He had saved her. How could a _dog_ come between them?

How could such stupid things break up her ships.

And then it hit her. Just because she said it should happen, didn't mean it could. It didn't mean it was meant to be. Some people just didn't go together. Some people _chose_ not to go together. And she couldn't possibly dictate that.

Beth slumped, the realisation kicking in.

And then the light came. And she didn't even fight it as it sucked her through it.

And on to the next.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I always try my best to change the names of things to the American way, because the characters are American. But dang, I kept trying to put "sidewalk", but my computer was so insistent of changing it to pavement. Sorry guys._

 _Also, the whole 'couples not working out' thing was entirely meant light-heartedly. I'd never break up Chris and Ashley. You know me. So I hope you weren't heart broken by it!_


	4. The Ghost of Fangirl Future

****Synopsis:**** Ever since Beth died, she's been chilling on a cloud, shipping her favourite couples among her friends and squealing ridiculously when they became canon (exhibit A; when Ash kissed Chris. THE FEELS!) But an accident happens and Beth tumbles to earth, away from her cloud and her sister. Through a series of three ghosts (eerily similar to those from A Christmas Carol) will Beth be able to see the error of her fangirling ways?

 ** **Genre:**** Humour, Romance

 ** **Ending:**** All survive + Josh

 ** **Rating:**** T

 ** **A/N:**** _I got a little emotional writing this... okay, here we go._

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 _ **The Ghost of Fangirl Future**_

Beth braced herself to land on another hard surface as soon as she was sucked through the light. It was kind of becoming tradition.

But that didn't happen this time. The light didn't end. Suddenly, it was just all around, engulfing her. Endless stretches of white. Like ribbon flowing around her, like shining glimmers of light. A white, still ocean. A white, blanketed sky. All mingled together. And she was hovering in the middle of it.

"Hello?" Beth's voice called out. An endless series of 'Hello's' followed after hers, echoing. Distant. "Is anyone there?"

 _Is anyone there?_

 _Is anyone there?_

 _Is anyone there?_

"Hello?"

 _Hello?_

 _Hello?_

 _Hello?_

It was eerily empty. Beth's feet touched nothing. Her hair drifted upwards, her clothes fluttering around her. It was like she was swimming through air.

Beth's eyes fluttered to below her feet. It shimmered like water, shifting, not always there. But she couldn't ignore what she saw. A reflection of herself. Her lovely skin covered and scarred with black, inked words. _Wrong. Terrible. Empty. Betrayer. Hurter. Undeserving. Blind. Not a sister._ It was like words from her brain had crawled out of her ears like bugs and scratched them into her skin.

Beth had been so _ignorant_ to what she was doing her sister. The one person she shared everything with. They even shared the same _eyes_! And yet Beth couldn't even _see_ with them! She had been so _blind_!

"Beth?"

The sound of that voice cut through her chest. She swirled around, the movement effortless in this gravity-less piece of heaven.

"Hannah," Beth's voice broke as she saw her sister there. Her long, silky black locks floated through the air, starlight caught within it. Her skin glowed, her eyes alive. Her smile gentle. She looked like an angel. "Are you-?"

Hannah nodded, her hair falling and flowing around her soft skin like she was underwater.

Beth rushed forward. Well. Not _rushed_ exactly. More like floated. As fast as she could.

And she dove into her sister's open arms, burying her face into her shoulder. Hannah's arms hugged Beth back, their arms fitting around each other perfectly. They should have been born hugging. Never to be torn apart. Like two parts of a two piece puzzle. Never really whole without the other.

"I'm sorry," Beth sobbed. Suddenly, for the first time, her soul ached. More than her body ever had when she'd fallen from the clouds and crashed against the rocky surface of the mines. Or the pavement slabs.

Or when her snap had cracked. When she'd died.

This was more painful than that.

Because she'd hurt her _sister_.

Tears trickled from Beth's eyes, skimming over her cheeks as they floated, her skin riddled with words of betrayal and pettiness and _oblivious_ ness.

"What are you talking about?" Hannah chuckled, pulling back from her sister just so she could peer into her tear swollen eyes. She smiled.

Beth's smile felt heavy. Fake. Broken.

"I-" Beth started. The words choked her throat. She didn't know how to say it. She didn't know how to say any of it. How could she admit to hurting her sister? Her _twin_? How could she admit that she hadn't _noticed_ what she'd been doing to Hannah. "I hurt you," Beth broke down, tears escaping the corners of her eyes, floating upwards, hovering around her like little stars. "I treated you like you didn't matter. I kept talking about _Mike_ and Je-"

"Beth," Hannah's voice broke through Beth's own, her hands grabbing onto her forearms, peering into the eyes of Beth's. Insistent. Confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I promise I'll change," Beth kept babbling on like she hadn't even heard her sisters words. She shook away Hannah's hands, convinced so much about her new resolution. She set her jaw, nodding, determined. "I'll be better. I'll be more considerate-"

"Beth!" Hannah cried, shaking her head over and over. Her hair flowed all over the place, joining Beth's tears. "I don't _want_ you to change!"

"What?" Beth's voice was quiet. Her lips hurt, dry from crying. Beth swiped her palm under her eyes, smearing the black inked words into a mess of grey and black. She stared in disbelief at her sister, her eyebrows falling together. _What_?

Hannah just laughed, her voice sounding choked up with her own tears. "You're ridiculous," she pulled Beth into a hug, Hannah's body soft and warm and so at _home_. "If you changed, you wouldn't be my sister."

Beth cried into Hannah's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders, firmly, holding her close. A huge weight lifted off Beth's chest. Those words meant the world. Beth _loved_ her sister. She _adored_ Hannah. She wished she'd shown it more. She wished she'd been more aware of her, that Beth hadn't been so wrapped up in her _ow_ _n_ world.

But Hannah was different. She wasn't wrapped in her own world. She was wrapped up in _theirs._

And Beth needed that.

"Hannah," Beth breathed, a smile gracing her tear tasted lips. This felt real. This felt like love. "You're the best."

Hannah only chuckled, pulling away just enough so that she could see her sister's face. Beth looked back, finally seeing the eyes that they shared. Finally really seeing Hannah. And the piece of each other that they clung onto.

And, in the reflection of Hannah's eyes, Beth saw her face. Clear. Empty of any words.

"So," Beth shrugged a single shoulder, her eyes glinting with mischievousness as she joked. "Ghost of fangirl future, what is _your_ lesson?"

Hannah smiled back. She rose her eyebrows and simply teased back, "Don't stop being Beth."

And then that's when Beth noticed, in her sister's eyes, one word left on her own cheek. _Sister_.


	5. Merry Fangirlmas, One and All!

****Synopsis:**** Ever since Beth died, she's been chilling on a cloud, shipping her favourite couples among her friends and squealing ridiculously when they became canon (exhibit A; when Ash kissed Chris. THE FEELS!) But an accident happens and Beth tumbles to earth, away from her cloud and her sister. Through a series of three ghosts (eerily similar to those from A Christmas Carol) will Beth be able to see the error of her fangirling ways?

 ** **Genre:**** Humour, Romance

 ** **Ending:**** All survive + Josh

 ** **Rating:**** T

 ** **A/N:**** _I said it was gonna be short, huh? Well, here we are... at the end. Keep in mind that, although this is numbered as a chapter, it really just doubles up as an epilogue. So the length won't match up to other chapters!_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 _ **Merry Fangirlmas, One and All!**_

"So," Beth asked tentatively, lying on her front beside her sister. The cloud was as soft as she remembered it to be, though now it had been truncated and twisted into a different shape. Beth thought it was probably shaped like a cat. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Hannah lay down beside her, her fingers fiddling with the little wooden carvings. Hannah had tried her best to mimic the ones Beth had lost in the fall, though these ones had been carved a little more crudely. It was hard to even decipher who was meant to be who.

Hannah nodded, sending a smile in Beth's direction. Shipping had always come so easily to Beth. She had been wholly devoted to putting couples together and imagining the situations in which they'd finally realise they were meant to be together. But Hannah had never been so keen on it.

And now Beth understood why. Hannah had been suppressed by her overwhelming crush on Mike, and in turn, _crushed_ by those she called her friends. Beth had been so oblivious to how her enthusiastic shipping of couples had made Hannah feel – those who had hurt Hannah were the ones Beth had been so cheerfully wanting to get together and be _happy_.

And Hannah had been hurt.

"Okay," Beth tried to smile, her fingers hovering over Josh's figurine. Then her mind flickered back to Hannah's disgust at Beth shipping _anyone_ with their brother. So she directed her, reaching out to grab Chris' figurine – only to be hit with the memory of how Chris and Ashley weren't exactly getting along as _perfectly_ as Beth had hoped.

Beth's hand flopped, hopeless and exhausted.

"Wait," Hannah perked up, and Beth watched as she reached behind her, one figurine tucked in her hand. It was only the long hair and etched in glasses that made it recognisable – Hannah.

"Oh," Beth let out a breath, realising where this was going. She reached forward to grab Mike's figurine when Hannah snapped forward and caught her wrist.

"No," she smiled slowly, and Beth, confused, pulled back her hand and watched as Hannah reached back and pulled back another figurine. One with a short bob and a hat.

 _Beth_.

Beth felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared at the crudely carved figure.

"This is the best pair," Hannah smiled, putting the figurine of Beth and herself together.

Like on cue, a grin spread up Beth's face and she felt a surge of joy, swinging her arm up and around her twin's shoulders.

"You're the best," Beth almost squealed, and Hannah laughed, wrapping her arms back around her sister.

Suddenly, everything felt right. Beth and Hannah were destined to be entwined, twins, two sisters. The best of friends. The love of sisters was more powerful than any kind of romantic love or any love of a couple. Family was stronger.

This was bliss.

"Also," Hannah piped, and Beth was surprised to see a kind of excitement glinting in her eyes. Hannah reached forward and picked up Josh's figurine, balancing it next to Sam's. She whispered, like it's a secret; "I kind of ship them too."

Beth squeaked, grinning wildly, and grabbing the two figures, pressing their wooden lips together and making those infuriating kissing noises again.

" _Oh Josh, I love you_ SO _much!"_


End file.
